Like any popular competitive activity, such as football, basketball, card games and board games, multiuser online games have a large following of fans who appreciate competitive games and highly skilled players. Further, like with other games, such fans enjoy being spectators to highly competitive games or games that certain players are participating in. Further, there is a particular desire to witness these games live, particularly in organized tournaments. For example, in one popular multiplayer online game, League of Legends from Riot Games (www.leagueoflegends.com), from a base of millions of active users, there are a handful of players who have become famous for displaying exceptional skill and strategy. When these players engage in a game session, League of Legends enables other players to be spectators to the active game session. However, the current spectator experience is somewhat limited. Accordingly, systems and methods to enable an improved spectator experience would be desirable.